Alice in wonderland 2
by Fangfan1
Summary: Alice goes back to wonderland with the help of dinah.
1. Chapter 1

"Alice listen up!" yelled my teacher. You see after I went to wonderland my mother had put me into a charter school.

I was having strange dreams about my closet and the white rabbit going into it. When I tried to fallow him I would always wake up.

I told my mom that maybe wonderland is calling me. My mom immediately had my cloths shoes and hats taken out and out into a dresser. Mom then locked my closet.

"You're not going back Alice," my mom had said.

I've had Dinah look around the house for the key but nothing has turned up.

Today when I got home my mom was holding Dinah by the scurf. This meant Dinah had found the key.

I took Dinah apologized to my mom and ran to my room.

"Dinah did you find the key?" I asked.

Dinah shook her head so I went over to my dresser and got out pictures and layed them on the floor.

"Were or who?" I asked.

Dinah walked over to my mother and put her paw next to her neck, of course mom had it as a necklace.

"Good job Dinah. I will get you desert." I said petting Dinah's head and she purred.

"Alice dinner!" Our butler yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay!" I yelled out the door. "Be back." I said to Dinah and walked down the stairs thinking, how am I going to get that key off her neck.

"Maybe she takes it off before bed." I whispered.

"What was that Alice?" Asked one of the maids walking next to me.

"Oh nothing." I said realizing I had spoken out loud.

I managed to make it through dinner and sneak dessert away.

"Here." I said setting the chocolate fudge on the floor for Dinah.

"I need you to do something." I said and Dinah looked up.

"Meow." She said and it meant yes.

"Okay. You do not do anything all I need you to do is see if my mom takes the key off before bed or not." I said.

"Me-ow," Dinah said and we were ready for action.

Dinah is way smarter than most cats. She sometimes reminds me of the cheesier cat.  
I opened the door slowly too let Dinah out and she left without a sound. Around midnight Dinah was at my door scratching it. I slowly Walked over and opened it.

I got two cards out one said "Yes" the other said "No".

"Did she take it off?" I asked.

Dinah put her paw on yes and I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2 the key and the hatter

**Okay so I do not own anything.**

**Okay so the next day I went to school bla, bla came home, ate dinner, and then I let the fun begin.**

"**Okay Dinah you know what to do?" I asked to clarify if she was ready.**

**She winked at me so I opened the door and she ran out. About an hour later she came back.**

"**Did you get it?" I asked.**

**Dinah waged her tail and the key was swinging behind it. The key kinda looked odd. It had words on it but they were too small to see so I never read them. The key was in the shape of an X.**

"**Good." I said taking the key of Dinah's black fur.**

**I walked over to my closet put the key in the heart shaped lock and turned clockwise and heard a 'click' noise.**

**When I opened the door the white rabbit was playing cards with the caterpillar.**

"'**bout time you found the key Alice." The white rabbit said not looking at me. He put down an ace were there was a pile of cards by the look of my walls the caterpillar was winning by 4 points.**

"**I'm glad, can we go to wonderland?" I said putting my black dress shoes on. Mother wouldn't let me buy anything else. **

"**We aren't taking you" said the caterpillar. He laid down a queen.**

"**Well how am I going to get there?" I said upset and putting my hands on my black dress.**

"**The cheesier cat." The caterpillar said. He puffed some smoke and poof he was gone.**

"**Well how am I going to find him?" I asked the white rabbit since the caterpillar had vanished.**

"**He looks like any other cat and He has been by your side for years." The white rabbit said laying down a 5. Well rabbit lost this match.**

"**What do you mean the only cat I know is Di-" I started and realized she reminded me of the cheesier cat because she was the cheesier cat.**

**I twirled around to see were Dinah has gone but what I was looking at was Wonderland!**

**Part 2 of chapter 2**

"**Oh my, gosh it looks just as amazing as when I left!!" I yelled spinning in the light green grass, my black dress fanning out.**

**The grass was a perfect shade of green and so soft and luscious. I fell back but what I hit wasn't grass it was a table.**

"**Ow." I said and looked around.**

"**Why, hello Alice, happy unbirthday. We haven't seen you in a while." Said the mad hatter and all my worriers vanished in an instant.**

"**Happy unbirthday to you to mad hatter, I'm very sorry I couldn't come back sooner, my mother thought I was delusional." I said looking up at the mad hatter.**

**He had a very tall blue hat with a light purple ribbon wrapped around it. He had a worn out blue jacket with red buttons.**

"**That's okay Alice. You came at an amazing time. Wonderland is in peril! Tea?" He said.**

"**Why is wonderland in peril? Yes I would love some." I said . Wonderland certainly looked the same.**

"**It's the queen and the cheesier cat." The mad hatter said.**

"**What do you mean?" I asked sipping some tea from a cup the mad hatter had given me.**

**His brown ears were going this way and that making sure nobody was listening. I was still lying on the table watching him. He certainly has changed. **

**He leaned in real close and whispered "The queen caught the cat and now all of wonderland is going into a panic."**

"**What?!" I screamed sitting up abruptly.**

**The hatter hissed "sshhh" and clamped a fury hand over my mouth.**

"**The queen is keeping constant surveillance over us" he whispered in my ear and I nodded telling him I understand.**

"**Go, find the white rabbit and he will lead you to the queen!" yelled the hatter pushing me away.**

**The cards came flooding in from the woods and grabbed the hatter.**

"**Go Alice your our only hope!" he yelled as they hulled him away.**

**Five more cards came rushing at me, I had to get out of here. I turned around and ran into the forest. My black shoes were bounding on the ground.**

**I jumped over branches, past trees and finally got out.**

**When I looked at where I was I realized that I was at the white rabbits house.**

**The only bad thing about this picture was that, well, the white rabbits house was surrounded by cards.**

**I had the most amazing thought. "I'm late, I'm late!!" I yelled hopping the white rabbit would hear me. I jumped behind a tree before any off the cards could see me.**

"**For a very important date!" the rabbit yelled. I couldn't tell were but I could tell it was coming from inside the house.**

**Good now all I had to do was get past the guards, hey it's a good thing mom made me take those martial arts class**

**She thought I got kidnapped so she enrolled me in m.a so I could protect myself.**

"**Yo!!" I yelled jumping out and waving my hands for the cards to see me.**


End file.
